


The Joyous Hiemal

by TheHeroOfHeroes



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeroOfHeroes/pseuds/TheHeroOfHeroes
Summary: The group find themselves in Four's Hyrule during the winter solstice, a day that has an emotional meaning for The Historian.  Warriors and the others make sure The Historian gets to enjoy the holiday of his home country.
Relationships: Warriors & OC (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Joyous Hiemal

**Author's Note:**

> This was terribly written with little editing and with little time. I intended to write up a holiday sidefic sooner but it ended up being shorter and belated for Christmas 2020. Either way, please enjoy! Also, I wrote this to be intentionally vague from a religious standpoint. The holiday is colloquially named Hiemal or Solstice. I just wanted an excuse to write something for Christmas without calling it Christmas in my fictional story set in The Legend of Zelda universe where Christmas does not exist.

“Hon, what’s wrong?”

The Historian jerked out of his musings at the voice of The Hero of Warriors, earning a worried look from The Captain. The Historian could get lost for hours in the hero’s blue eyes, but his staring earned himself a curious look as Warriors gently raised his eyebrows at the smaller man, giving The Historian confirmation that the man was waiting for his answer.

“It’s nothing, War. Nothing important anyway,” The Historian mumbled so that only The Captain could hear him. They were bringing up the rear of their group, typical of the two men whenever they wanted to be closer to one another without interruption from the other heroes. Many times, they had held hands together for miles without being noticed. This was not due to the group being ignorant of their relationship, but it was solace from being seen or from being disrupted during their tender and quiet moments while traveling.

The group was currently touring Four’s Hyrule, if the smallest hero’s sense of direction were to be trusted. The colorful hero had disappeared for a while shortly after a dark portal had delivered them, and by the time Four returned he said he discovered where they were. When questioned where he went or who he gathered directions from, Four had only mentioned something about The Minish.

Four’s Hyrule appeared to be enduring a particularly frigid winter season, if the heavy snowdrifts were any indication. Wild had taken to donning his Snowquill attire, while Hyrule kept himself warm by carrying a small magical flame in his palm, smiling warmly as Legend stayed snuggled against The Traveler’s side for warmth. Four and Wind were grateful when Twilight and Warriors offered each the wolf’s pelt and scarf, respectively. The Historian had noticed Warriors adamantly fighting off his own shivers from the chill and, without a word, placed his hooded coat upon Warriors’ shoulders.

“I’m fine, hon. The cold isn’t bothering me,” Warriors had stated as he tried to hand back the coat to The Historian, but the smaller man had refused.

“Babe, scarf or not you’ve been shaking like a newborn puppy,” The Historian spoke fondly. “I’m enjoying the cooler temperature, so I want you to have my jacket until we reach an inn.” The smaller man felt himself melting at the adorable blush making Warriors’ cold cheeks even more red as he allowed himself to be embraced by the coat’s warmth.

Warriors wrapped his shield arm comfortingly around his person’s shoulders, gently caressing The Historian’s arm through the man’s shirt with his thumb, snapping The Historian out of his thoughts once more. “Don’t say that, hon. I see that look in your eye. Something’s on your mind.”

The Historian gave a weak smile as he reached to grab Warriors’ hand on his arm. “It’s complicated.”

“Everything about you is complicated, but I’ve accepted this,” the hero teased, earning a pout as The Historian looked away from him. Warriors could only smile as he found The Historian very endearing whenever the man was mildly upset. Sensing he said the wrong thing, he planted a kiss to the smaller man’s neck. “Sorry, hon. You know I jest.” Another, less depressed pout told Warriors he was forgiven.

“It’s a long story, War.”

“Well, we have time and I want to know. I want to know all about you and your kingdom, so tell me,” Warriors said warmly, earning a tired sigh from his person as The Historian pulled his Sheikah Slate from his hip. The man pointed to a string of numbers at the top left corner of the device’s screen.

“See that?”

“Yeah. It looks like some sort of date. What is it?”

“The Sheikah Slate is still configured with the space-time coordinates that correspond with the time and date of mine and Wild’s era. Even when we traverse a portal to another period, the Sheikah Slate will continue to keep time based off my era. This allows me to know the universally accepted time back home.”

“Okay, I believe I follow, but why is it upsetting you?”

“This date and time, after conversion, corresponds to December 24th based on my country’s calendar. It’s a special holiday today that continues into tomorrow,” the Historian explained quietly.

“What is the holiday? What did it celebrate?” Warriors inquired.

“Well, that depends on who you ask,” The Historian responded. “The history of the holiday in my country has roots in many different areas of history and in different schools of religion. For much of the populace, it celebrates the birth of their spiritual savior. For others, predominantly tribes of ancestral ancients, it’s a celebration of the “hiemal” or winter solstice and the final celebration for the bountiful harvest from the earlier fall before the beginning of the new year. Regardless of one’s reason, it is a celebration marked with decorating, feasting, and gift-giving, both in offerings to protective spirits and saviors as well as to one another, particularly those you hold very dear to you.”

“And how did you celebrate it?” Warriors asked, feeling concern for the sad smile that made its way to The Historian’s visage.

“I was always with my family. It was… an incredibly happy time for me as a child.” Warriors noted how his person’s eyes seemed to come alive with wonder as the smaller man recollected from his past.

“Oh, you should have seen it, War. My parents celebrated the occasion as the birthdate of the savior of our religious convictions. As was tradition, my parents would bring in an enormous evergreen tree from the pine bluffs. We would spend the entire evening decorating the tree along with the rest of our home. We’d fill out the tree with ornaments and candles and ribbons, even strings of popcorn and dried berries. We would indulge in hot chocolate afterward while father lit the traditional Hiemal Log in our fireplace to stave off the winter’s chill. The next day, The Jolly Saint would have brought gifts for everyone in the family that had been good-hearted in the past year.”

Warriors’ head was swimming with the influx of new information. Tree decorating? Hiemal Log? Solstice? The hero struggled to remember every detail of what The Historian revealed to him.

“Can I ask a question, hon? What is the purpose of the decorating a tree?” Warriors inquired once more.

“In our family’s religion, legend has it that a priest, who had given a sermon on this day, was making his way back home one snowy night when he turned and saw the twinkling of starlight amongst the branches of an evergreen tree. He loved the display so much that he brought a similar evergreen into the main room of his home and decorated it with candles as a small celebration of the savior’s birth. Ever since, the tradition of tree decorating existed amongst the faithful.”

“What about the Hiemal Log?” Warriors continued to feed his curiosity.

“Another tradition that came from the vestiges of history. It was originally a custom from the tribes of ancestral ancients who had occupied the land long before our kingdom was founded. Although they did not share our people’s spiritual beliefs, they did provide the basis for many traditions that were adopted. One such was the burning of the Hiemal, or Solstice Log. Originally an entire tree, specifically chosen and blessed, would be burned little by little on the twelve days leading up to the solstice. Any remaining Hiemal Log fragments were stored in a sealed box and kept safe until next year and used to light the new Hiemal Log.”

“Okay, and who is The Jolly Saint?” Warriors questioned. The Historian let out a giggle before explaining.

“The Jolly Saint is an old folktale in my kingdom. According to that tale, The Jolly Saint was once a human who was pious and pure-hearted, always preaching for people to live with goodness and kindness in their hearts and to take the savior with them wherever they go. He was well-known in his village for celebrating The Hiemal by delivering toys he handmade to all the children who had been exceptionally good all year long. He was particularly generous with the poor and the downtrodden. The folktale says that when he passed, the saint was reborn as a mystical elf, large in stature and in kindness, and every year on the eve of the solstice he continues to deliver gifts to good girls and boys throughout the world who believed in him.”

Warriors chuckled at The Historian’s tale. “What?”

“It’s just amusing is all, hon. Jolly elves and whatnot,” The Captain replied.

“Well, I did say it was a folktale. No concrete proof The Jolly Saint ever existed.”

“How would he travel the entire world delivering presents to children in one day? Does the tale explain that?” Warriors queried.

“He traveled at night, using a magical sleigh pulled by eight reindeer.” Warriors had to put considerable effort into not laughing at how ridiculous this story sounded.

“So, did you believe in him as a kid?” Warriors smirked teasingly, earning a blush from The Historian.

“I dare not believe in that which is unprovable,” The Historian huffed, earning a small frown from Warriors for becoming so grumpy. As the group continued walking towards Castle Town, Warriors felt an idea come to him.

“I wonder when’s the last time he celebrated The Hiemal?” Warriors wondered. “Maybe we can celebrate it together if we have the time. I’ll need help from the others,” the hero thought happily. Their first holiday together, even if they were not technically together just yet, made Warriors feel warm inside. “As long as it will make him happy, I’ll find a way to make it happen.”

=====

“I need your help.”

Legend looked at Warriors curiously. The Captain had knocked on his and Hyrule’s room door at the inn within Castle Town, the hero’s scarf wrapped snugly around his neck once more.

“Can’t you go ask your boyfriend? I’m tired,” The Veteran said flatly, ready to slam the door in The Captain’s face, but Warriors’ foot was jammed in the door.

“That’s just it. I can’t ask him for help. C’mon, Leg-“

“Don’t call me that.”

“Legend. Seriously, man. I’d be ever appreciative,” Warriors said, pressing his hands together as if praying to Legend for assistance. Whatever it was, The Captain had to be desperate to ask his rival for help.

“Tch. Get in here, already,” Legend groaned.

=====

“So, let me get this straight. You want all of us to surprise your boyfriend with a celebration of his kingdom’s holiday whose religion we know nothing about?” Four summarized.

“That’s about the gist of it,” Warriors confirmed as he sipped from a mug of hot tea prepared by Wild. The other heroes were gathered in Legend and Hyrule’s small room of the inn to discuss preparing a holiday celebration for The Historian. After explaining to Legend and Hyrule the circumstances surrounding Warriors’ desire to help The Historian celebrate The Hiemal, Legend quickly gathered the other heroes, partially in hopes of getting Time to tell Warriors they did not have time for this. However, the more Warriors explained the more Legend could not deny he wanted to see how this would pan out.

“I’m doing this no matter what. That said, will you guys help me?” Warriors asked sincerely. Each of the heroes looked hesitant.

“Well, we don’t have much else to celebrate right now, and it doesn’t seem like any of us will be going to bed anytime soon,” Time pondered before turning to Four. “This is your Hyrule. Do you know of any shops that might still be open right now?”

“At this hour? Doubtful. But I do have a few ideas.”

“Whatever we’re going to do, we have to hurry before The Historian becomes suspicious,” Twilight pointed out.

=====

“Hon? Are you still awake?” Warriors asked as he knocked upon his and The Historian’s door, allowing himself in quietly when he did not hear an answer. The Historian was laying sound asleep in bed, more exhausted from the day than Warriors had expected the man to be, as indicated by The Historian still in his travel clothes and his boots. The Captain eased himself on the edge of the bed as he bent over to kiss The Historian’s forehead, inadvertently causing the smaller man to stir.

“Hmmmbabe?... What time is it? Why aren’t you in bed?” The Historian mumbled while rubbing sleep from his tired eyes, giving a soft whimper as Warriors’ hand gently caressed his temple.

“I’ve been with the others. Hey, will you come downstairs with me for dinner?” Warriors asked with a hint of eagerness in his voice. The Historian looked at him with his multihued irises.

“Is there something going on? You seem excited about something, babe…”

“Just c’mon. Grab your coat so you don’t get chill,” Warriors said softly as he led the smaller man downstairs by the hand to the open dining spot of the small inn. The Historian gasped as he took in the sight. Slack jawed, he observed the inn decorated with candles, ribbons, bits of holly berry, dried fruits, and small pine trees. A roaring fire had been kindled in the fireplace, while the elongated dining table was filled with a scrumptious dinner of Hylian turkey, pork, rolls, stew, and other hearty food stuffs. Sitting at the table were the other heroes looking up at The Historian with knowing smiles.

“Well? What do you think?” Warriors asked with a smile.

“This… is this for me?” The Historian asked, feeling his eyes watering.

“Of course. The others and I decided to help you celebrate Hiemal, just like you did when you were a kid. I hope it’s to your liking?” Warriors continued, watching The Historian blink away a tear.

“This is wonderful. I love it. Thank you so much, hon,” the smaller man whispered as he pulled Warriors into a tight hug.

“This means a lot to me. I hope you know that,” The Historian whispered in Warriors ear before planting a loving kiss to Warriors’ cheek, making The Captain blush fiercely.

“Anything for you, hon. Happy Solstice,” Warriors whispered before leading The Historian to the table to begin the feast.

“So, who cooked all of this?” The Historian said in amazement.

“Who do you think?” laughed Wild as he munched on some Hylian turkey.

“I should’ve known that much. Thank you, Wild,” The Historian laughed. “By the way, War. Do the innkeepers know you guys did all of this?”

“When we explained everything, they were as excited as we were. I think they wanted something warm and inviting to celebrate since it would have been just another cold night otherwise,” the captain explained. He moved scooted closer before whispering. “We also have a present for you, hon. From all of us.”

“What? B-but I don’t have anything for you guys!” The Historian stammered in a hushed voice.

“Don’t worry about it. You being here is a greater gift to us than anything else. You saved us and have continued helping our group to this day, and I for one am the most thankful that you’re here, with me,” Warriors said with a soft gaze.

“Here, from us,” Four said as he handed a package to The Historian. It was wrapped in brown paper and held together with twine.

“C’mon, Historian! Open it!” Wind said excitedly. The man tore into the paper to reveal a small wooden box. Unlatching the box was a necklace with a small ornament.

“This is beautiful…” The Historian commented as he pulled the necklace out of the box.

“It’s not just for show. Each of us had a part in making it and it possesses strong protective power,” Four explained. “It should give you a bit more protection while we’re on the road.”

“I… don’t know what to say other than thank you. All of you. I appreciate this kindness…” The Historian smiled.

“I’m glad you like it, hon. All of us are,” Warriors replied warmly as he helped The Historian clasp the necklace around the man’s neck. The other heroes gave kind smiles as well. “It looks good on you.”

“Thanks, hon,” The Historian blushed.

“Well, let’s finish eating! We’ll have hot chocolate afterwards!” Time said joyfully.

=====

The heroes had just finished cleaning the inn’s main room when they heard a familiar noise.

“Is that?” Wind asked.

“That sounds like his violin,” Wild added.

“He’s playing outside? Isn’t it a bit cold for that?” Four pondered aloud.

“Let’s go see what he is doing,” Twilight suggested.

The others already saw Warriors standing outside with his scarf accumulating snow flurries. The Captain and other Castle Town dwellers appeared to be entranced by The Historian’s performance as the smaller man played a curious tune, evolving into a symphony of sounds that flowed along with The Historian’s graceful, dance-like movements. The heroes could hear the chimes of tiny bells and the thunder of drums.

“What is he doing, War?” Sky asked.

“He said he wanted to repay me by playing a traditional Hiemal piece. I didn’t know he could dance while also playing his violin…” Warriors said breathlessly as his eyes watched his person prance through the soft snowflakes. As The Historian’s piece came to an end, the crowd that had gathered began to applaud, prompting the man to give a gracious bow before heading over to the heroes.

“What did you think, hon?” The Historian panted, giving a small yelp as Warriors embraced him tightly.

“I think you’re amazing and your performance was phenomenal,” The Captain gushed as he planted soft kisses on The Historian’s cold cheeks, earning a giggle from the smaller man.

“Get a room, you two,” Legend huffed as he turned with the others to make their way back inside. Warriors rested his forehead on The Historian’s.

“Happy holiday, love,” Warriors whispered.

“It’s happy for me once more thanks to you, babe. Happy holiday,” The Historian whispered back as he planted a soft kiss to Warriors’ forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious, The Historian's playing Carol of The Bells on violin and his performance is heavily based upon Lindsey Stirling's Carol of The Bells performance in her music video that you can watch here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKkzbbLYPuI


End file.
